Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster
| publisher = Square Enix Square Enix Square Enix | designer = | engine = | release = PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita December 26th, 2013 March 18th, 2014 March 21st, 2014 PlayStation 4 May 12, 2015 May 14, 2015 May 15, 2015 Steam WW May 12, 2016 Nintendo Switch and Xbox One April 11, 2019 April 16, 2019 | genre = Role-playing game | modes = Single player | ratings = CERO: 15+ ESRB: Teen PEGI: 12+ ACB: M | platforms = PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita Microsoft Windows (via Steam) Nintendo Switch Xbox One iOS (Japanese only) Android (Japanese only) | media = Blu-Ray | requirements = | input = }} }} The Final Fantasy X|X-2 HD Remaster is a remastered compilation of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Steam, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, iOS (Japanese only) and Android (Japanese only). The initial versions for PlayStation 3 and Vita were announced at the Sony Press Conference in Japan on September 14th, 2011, as part of a 10th anniversary special, and were released on December 26th, 2013, in Japan and March 2014 elsewhere. The compilation is based on the International version of both games. It was initially announced that Square Enix's 1st Production Department would develop the port, but later it was announced the remaster was done by Virtuos. The two games are available together on a single Blu-Ray disc for the PlayStation 3 version. The Vita versions were released individually in the Japan and Asia regions as Final Fantasy X HD Remaster and Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster respectively; outside of these regions, only Final Fantasy X has a physical release, but it includes a download code for Final Fantasy X-2. Those who pick up both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 on PlayStation Vita can swap saves between systems to transfer data between the standalone Vita version and the PlayStation 3 counterpart. Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster was released for the PlayStation 4 in May 2015. In May 2016, it was also released on Steam, with new features such as autosave and optional in-game boosters, including high speed and no encounters. Story Differences from the original versions The games have improved maps and character models and textures, as well as improved lighting, shadowing and enhanced pre-rendered movies with better quality in high definition. Trophies/achievements are added for both games, and all controllable and other major characters have new character models, with monsters and minor characters having rearranged textures to improve quality. The game now plays at 16:9 widescreen, and some scenes have been adjusted with different camera angles to accommodate for it. Despite all the new improvements, Final Fantasy X does not have an option to skip cutscenes. The FMV scenes are not re-rendered and are cropped from the original 4:3 aspect ratio to fit the widescreen perspective. The games still possess the graphical errors like , or hair going through the back when a character is moving their head. As the remasters are of the games' International versions, they have some new additions for North American and PAL region players. The Final Fantasy X International was never released in North America, and includes a new Sphere Grid option, new optional bosses and new abilities. Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission was a Japan-exclusive release, and adds new dresspheres, a Creature Creator system, a Fiend Arena, and a new dungeon: Iutycyr Tower. Unlike the original version of Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission, where one had the option to load a save file from Final Fantasy X-2, the HD Remaster automatically assumes the player has a perfect 100% complete save and play-through with the perfect ending when cutscenes occur in Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. Both games have improved voice audio and have around 60 tracks remastered. "Quick Recovery" feature is added. The player can restore the party's HP with Potions, Hi-Potions, or White Magic. Quick Recovery menu can be accessed by sliding the Vita touchscreen. Kazushige Nojima also wrote Final Fantasy X -Will-, a "new episode" for the remaster, a 30–minute audio drama at the end credits featuring a new cast and new character voices. The PlayStation 4 version has further enhanced graphics and the ability to choose either the original and the remastered soundtrack. This version has cross-save functionality and remote play–the player can play the game on the PlayStation Vita via Remote Play function from the PlayStation 4. The PlayStation 4 version was released with a glitched random number generator affecting numerous aspects of the game, as well as a glitch that makes the background music restart after each battle. Square Enix has since released a 1.01 patch that resolves these issues. The Steam version has autosave and optional in-game boosters. Content There are five options in the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions (six in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Steam versions): *''Final Fantasy X'' *''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm'' *''Final Fantasy X-2'' *''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission'' *Credits & Bonus Audio *Additional Credits - Only available in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Steam versions, displays Square Enix and Virtuos staff members who worked on this port. The content can be accessed from the main menu. Development The idea for the remastering came about when Square Enix met with some of the voice actors during the making of Final Fantasy Type-0, and realized they hadn't met since the making of Final Fantasy X, and how it would be fun to do something for the game's tenth anniversary. Yoshinori Kitase, the director of the original game, has cited his son as a motivation for the remake, as his son was at the age where he was too young to have played the original games when they were released, and only knew Tidus and Yuna through Dissidia Final Fantasy. Wanting his son to play one of his creations motivated Kitase to push to have the games available for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. Character designer Tetsuya Nomura negotiated with various people and got shown green light for the project, but as staff was still devoted to the Final Fantasy XIII project, the remake wasn't possible right away. The remastering wasn't completed in time for the game's tenth anniversary, but Yoshinori Kitase has joked they lucked out in making it for the Final Fantasy X-2 anniversary instead. During the Square Enix Presents livestream at E3 2013, Yoshinori Kitase and Motomu Toriyama, director of Final Fantasy X-2, mentioned the reason they wanted to remaster Final Fantasy X and, in turn, Final Fantasy X-2: earlier Final Fantasy games were playable on current generation consoles via PlayStation Network and various remakes, but as Final Fantasy X was a PlayStation 2 game, and only the first generation of PlayStation 3s had backwards compatibility with PlayStation 2, Final Fantasy X was seen as an ideal candidate for a remastering. During the livestream interview, it was mentioned that, learning from the Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster project, Square Enix has realized they need to keep good backups of game data in case they want to remaster it in the future. Back when Final Fantasy X was first developed, development was open and the planner could develop whatever he wanted, but in modern game development a lot of the process is tool-based and polish-focused, and the planner is not be able to put his own flavor into the game. Square Enix hopes they can merge the old ways with using the new tools. On May 29th, 2013, Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu revealed that remastering of Final Fantasy X was estimated at 80% completion, while remastering of Final Fantasy X-2 was at 65% completion. In the July 3 issue of Jump magazine, it was revealed that Kazushige Nojima would be writing a post-credit 30–minute story with new voice cast and characters. For a long time Square Enix was unsure of whether to include Last Mission since they considered it a separate game from Final Fantasy X-2. On October 9th, 2013, it was confirmed that both the Final Fantasy X-2 prologue, Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm, and Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission would be included. When asked about the International versions having the option of using Japanese voices with English subtitles, Yoshinori Kitase said that is not possible due to PlayStation Vita not having the capacity for it, and they aim for the two versions to be as identical as can be. Graphics and gameplay The majority of the work for the remastered version was deciding what should be left alone and what should be changed. After the actual production began, all that was left was to check and approve the rest of the creative process. The team wanted to improve the art quality with fixes such as color correctness, backgrounds, and resolution. For both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, many of the character models are remade from the ground up, including all the controllable characters. The other characters and monsters had their textures rearranged to improve quality. For the 16:9 support, the camera was adjusted to have the visuals work in 3D scenes, but the pre-rendered background scenes required a lot of redrawing and adding on to get them to look correct. With the cut scenes, if the view was simply extended to 16:9, things like people on the sides waiting for their "cue" to enter, would become visible. Recreating the original gameplay proved to be difficult. The gameplay had to be adjusted to match with the improved visuals, but care was taken to ensure the player's impression would remain the same. Not all of the data from the original development project remains, and Square Enix worked with an external development studio (Virtuos Games in Shanghai, China.) and an internal staff for the project with the internal programmers handling data salvage and repair. Yoshinori Kitase has said that in some ways, it'd been easier to rebuild some of the assets from scratch. Music At first the plan wasn't to have the music updated, but when the sound team heard about the project they approached Yoshinori Kitase and asked if they could remaster the soundtrack. The aim was to build on the experience of the original music and craft something that would be both different but welcoming for returning players. Because the PlayStation 2 version used a built-in tone generator with limited memory capacity, music director, Keiji Kawamori, wanted to fully re-master the soundtrack using current technology to match the re-mastered graphics. The initial plans included providing an option to switch between the old and new background music, but technical issues prevented this feature from making it into the final PlayStation 3 / Vita versions, though the feature was added for PlayStation 4, as well as the PC Steam version. Most tracks have had conservative changes by being "cleaned-up", but some tracks, like the "Battle Theme" and "Thunder Plains", have been redone. With themes like "Battle Theme", veteran Final Fantasy composer Nobuo Uematsu—who worked on the original and supervised parts of the remastered soundtrack—has said the idea was to create a tonal change as powerful as the upgrade being done to the game itself. The Final Fantasy X remastered soundtrack also remixes several tracks with more piano. The "Via Purifico" theme is replaced by the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X version. The upgraded album release features three tracks not used in the original game—one of them being "Wakka's Theme". Audio drama Kazushige Nojima, the original scenario writer, wrote an audio drama for the remaster set one year after the events in Final Fantasy X-2 titled Final Fantasy X -Will-. The drama is not meant to clearly depict a particular event, but to hint at the characters' lives after the events of Final Fantasy X-2. The developers didn't want a particular image to be set in stone by presenting clear visuals, and that's why audio-only was chosen, to leave room for the fans' imaginations. Final Fantasy X -Will-'' and Nojima's spin-off novella, ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~, leave open new plot threads, but the Final Fantasy brand director Shinji Hashimoto has denied the inclusion of Final Fantasy X -Will-'' with the ''HD Remaster was made with a sequel in mind. Release Final Fantasy X|X-2 HD Remaster for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita was released in Japan on December 26, 2013. The game was released in North America on March 18, 2014 and March 21, 2014 in Europe. The PS Vita versions were released separately in Japan and Asia; outside of these regions both games were included, with Final Fantasy X being a physical release and Final Fantasy X-2 being a download code. The PlayStation 3 version bundles both games. Those who pre-ordered the PlayStation 3 version got a limited-edition artbook. Japanese release The PlayStation 3 version includes both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 and retailed for 7,140 yen for physical copy, and 6,400 yen for download. It includes: Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, Final Fantasy X: The Eternal Calm, Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster, Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission and credits and bonus audio. The games were released separately for PS Vita. Both retailed for 3,990 yen with the download version costing 3,600 yen. The Final Fantasy X HD Remaster includes the game, The Eternal Calm bonus video, and credits and bonus audio. The Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster includes the game, Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission and credits and bonus audio. The PS Vita games were also released in a single pack, known as Final Fantasy X | X-2 HD Remaster Twin Pack that retailed for 7,140 yen or 6,400 yen for the download version, including everything from the single-version games. The Final Fantasy X | X-2 HD Remaster Resolution Box for PS Vita retailed for 25,788 yen and includes a PS Vita (PCH-2000 series) WiFi model, both games, a USB cable, an AC adapter, a power cord and printed matter. Square Enix also added an assortment of goodies for the Square Enix e-Store, including original soundtracks, Ultimanias, newly released Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures of Tidus and Yuna, and a Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishou~ book. Asian release There are multiple versions of Final Fantasy X|X-2 HD Remaster for both the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita released in Asian (Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore, South Korea, Thailand, and Vietnam) territories. The first of which, the Japanese language version, was released in Asia on December 26, 2013, the same day of the Japanese release. A Traditional Chinese version, which includes Japanese voices and Traditional Chinese subtitles, was released on February 27, 2014. The PlayStation 3 version retailed for HK$298, while the download version retailed for HK$279. Like the Japanese version, the Vita versions was released separately. Final Fantasy X HD Remaster and Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster retailed for HK$228 each, while the download version retailed for HK$209 each. An English language version (which includes English voices and subtitles) was released on March 18, 2014, the same day of the North American release. While the PlayStation 3 version is identical to the North American version, the PlayStation Vita versions were released separately. North American release The games arrived to PlayStation 3 and PS Vita on March 18th and support cross save functionality. The games retailed for $39.99. The combo pack is available as a download on PlayStation Network. One can also buy Final Fantasy X at retailer that includes a voucher to download Final Fantasy X-2 from the PlayStation Store. Unlike the Japanese and Asian versions, the game is available as a dual package only and cannot be purchased separately. A Final Fantasy X | X-2 HD Remaster Collector's Edition for PlayStation 3 was available exclusively at the Square Enix Online Store for $79.99. The set includes a 40-page hardcover art book filled with concept sketches, environment art, and character artworks for both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. The Collector's Edition includes a Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack (Blu-ray music disc) that contains over six hours of music set to images from the game, and five lithographs of art. Square Enix had an art exhibit for the games at Gallery Nucleus at March 15 to 26, all proceeds donated to the charity relief for those victimized by Typhoon Haiyan. Producer Yoshinori Kitase and art director Yusuke Naora were at the opening to greet fans and sign games. Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster went on sale three days early at the event, and the first 200 people that purchased the game could get their copy signed. Naora also produced an one-of-a-kind art piece of Tidus and Yuna at the time, which was among the auctioned works. European release The first print of Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster contains a Yuna garb, the Spira's Summoner, for Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. This DLC outfit is included in both standard and limited edition versions. The European Limited Edition includes a 40-page hardcover art book filled with concept sketches, environment art, and character artworks for both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, as well as the game and special boxing. PlayStation 4 release The PlayStation 4 version of Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster was announced by Square Enix via its official site. The game was released in May 12, 2015 for North America, May 14 for Japan and Australia, and May 15 for Europe. The port features some new additions, including the ability to transfer save files between versions and an option to toggle music between the original PlayStation 2 score and the updated remastered version. The player can play the game on the PlayStation Vita via Remote Play function from the PlayStation 4. Those who pre-ordered the set in North America received an exclusive Final Fantasy X-themed desktop calendar in a Limited Edition featuring artworks by series's illustrator Yoshitaka Amano. The pre-order bonus for Europe was a steelbook of artwork instead. After the release, players noted new bugs that were not present in the PlayStation 3 version, namely the random number generator not being random and some audio glitches. September 4th 2015 Square Enix released a patch to fix the bugs. Microsoft Windows (via Steam) Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster was released on Steam on May 12, 2016, based on the PlayStation 4 version, with auto-save feature and game boosting features including speed booster and no encounter option. The player can switch between Japanese and English audio (only limited to the language setting of the game (e.g., Japanese audio for Traditonal Chinese, Korean and Japanese language, English audio for English, French, Spanish, German and Italian languages), and also be able to choose between the original and the rearranged soundtracks. It is now possible to skip FMV cutscenes, and if the player has an Xbox-compatible gamepad connected, the game will show Xbox One style button prompts. System requirements Steam Trading Cards Eight Steam trading cards were released along with the game. FFXX2 HD Steam Card Tidus.png|Tidus. FFXX2 HD Steam Card Yuna.png|Yuna. FFXX2 HD Steam Card The Wedding.png|The Wedding. FFXX2 HD Steam Card YuRiPa.png|YuRiPa. FFXX2 HD Steam Card Crimson Squad.png|Crimson Squad. FFXX2 HD Steam Card Paine.png|Paine. FFXX2 HD Steam Card Rikku.png|Rikku. FFXX2 HD Steam Card Gullwings.png|Gullwings. Fan patches Steam user Topher released a mod that allows the player to play the game with Japanese audio and English subtitles. Another Steam user, Kaldaien, known for fixing Tales of Zestiria and Tales of Symphonia, released his Untitled Project X patch that fixes various graphical issues, improves performance, and allow the player to switch between English and Japanese audio. As opposed to Topher's patch, this one also fixes the English subtitles' timing to be synced with the Japanese audio. The PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One button prompts are also available. Sales and reception The game sold a total of 339,902 units across both the PlayStation 3 and PS Vita platforms in Japan. The initial breakdown shows 182,638 units sold on PlayStation 3 with a combined 159,102 units of the PS Vita Twin Pack and Final Fantasy X versions purchased from December 23rd through the 29th. In its first week, the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions sold through 80.93% and 87.24% of their respective shipments. By the second week, the PlayStation 3 version had sold through 89.76% of its shipment, with total sales at 225,448, and the the Vita version had sold through through 95.52% of its shipment, with total sales at 182,170 copies. Thus by the second week both versions were effectively sold out, with Square Enix needing to supply more copies for the demand. 25,443 people bought Final Fantasy X HD as a standalone game on the Vita upon release; a 90.57% sell-through. By the second week the game had sold 31,775 copies, selling through 97.26% of all copies. Meanwhile, Final Fantasy X-2 HD was less popular with only 5,357 people buying the game in its week of release, amounting to a mere 46.64% sell-through of shipped copies. By the second week total sales of Final Fantasy X-2 HD were 16,355, at 84.12% of its shipment. The Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster was met positively in Japan. Yoshinori Kitase has reflected on the HD remake process by saying he is happy as the project was a big challenge. He said the remaster had to be more than a simple HD remake, because memories of the players of the original version has had ten years to be gilded, remembering it as better than it really was. The team set out to make adjustments to match up with that "sweeter version" in players' memories, in fear the original games wouldn't give out the same impression any more. Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster scored 85 out of 100 Metascore for the PlayStation 3 version. This is the highest score of the five Final Fantasy games on PlayStation 3. IGN rated the game at 9.3 out of 10, described it as "AMAZING", "Final Fantasy X|X-2 HD Remaster is the best way to play one of the best JRPGs ever". The PlayStation Vita version also received positive reviews from international media, scored 86 out of 100 Metascore. Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster was released in the U.S. on March 18th, and the game sold 208,000 copies during the month, according to research analyst David Gibson. The HD Remaster had reached 260,000 physical copies and was the 8th most-selling game in the U.S in March, according to NPD group. As of September 2014, the game sold 1,440,000 copies worldwide, in combined total of both PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions. Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster was awarded "Gold Prize" by Sony Computer Entertainment Japan during its 2014 PlayStation Awards event.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ry1-0XwCAHk When the compilation was re-released for PlayStation 4, it became the best selling game on its first week in Japan. The Steam version sold over 150,000 digital copies in a week after release, with over 13,000 concurrent players, highest record for single player Final Fantasy games on Steam, surpassed the other fan favorites; Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX, and Final Fantasy XIII. It received "very positive" (93%) reviews from the users. Packaging artwork FFXX-2 HD Remaster PS3 JP.png|PS3 Japanese. FFXX2 HD Asia PS3.jpg|PS3 Asian. FFX-X-2 HD Remaster NA Cover.png|PS3 North American. FFXX-2 HD Remaster PS3 NA Limited.jpg|PS3 North American Limited Edition. FFX-X-2 HD Limited Edition.jpg|PS3 North American Limited Edition package (Temporary package). FFXX-2 HD Remaster Limited Edition.jpg|PS3 North American Limited Edition package. FFX-X-2 HD Remaster EU Cover.png|PS3 European. FFX_HD Limited Edition EU.jpg|PS3 European Limited Edition (Temporary package). PS3 European Limited Edition.png|PS3 European Limited Edition. FFX HD Remaster Vita JPN.jpg|PS Vita Japanese Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 HD Remaster Vita JPN.jpg|PS Vita Japanese Final Fantasy X-2. FFXX-2 HD Remaster Twin Pack Vita_JPN.jpg|PS Vita Japanese Twin Pack. FFXX-2 Vita Resolution Box.jpg|PS Vita Japanese Resolution Box. FFX HD Asia PSV.jpg|PS Vita Asian Final Fantasy X. FFX2 HD Asia PSV.jpg|PS Vita Asian Final Fantasy X-2. FFXX-2 HD Remaster Vita NA.jpg|PS Vita North American bundle. FFXX-2 HD Remaster Vita NA PO Bonus.jpg|PS Vita North American with bonus collectable art cards. FFXX-2 HD Remaster Vita EU.png|PS Vita European. FFXX2 HD NA PS4.png|PS4 North American. FFX-X-2 HD Remaster PS4 EU Cover.png|PS4 European. FFX-X2-PS4-Pre-Order-Bonus.jpg|PS4 European pre-order bonus (steelbook). Gallery ;Final Fantasy X HD Remaster FFX HD Tidus.jpg|Promotional artwork of Tidus. FFX HD Yuna.jpg|Promotional artwork of Yuna. Yuna-Tidus-FFX-HD.JPG|Promotional artwork of Tidus and Yuna. FFX HD Tidus Zanarkand Ruins.jpg|Tidus in the Zanarkand Ruins with upgraded textures. Tidus in Zanarkand Ruins.jpg|Tidus's new model. FFXHD Yuna.jpg|Yuna's new model. Yuna Sending.png|Yuna performing the sending (HD). FFXHD Lulu.jpg|Lulu's new model. Wakka HD screenshot.jpg|Wakka's new model. FFXHD Kimahri.jpg|Kimahri's new model. FFXHD Rikku.jpg|Rikku's new model. FFXHD - Reunion at Luca.jpg|Yuna and Tidus in Luca. FFX HD Auron Wakka Lulu.jpg|Auron, Wakka, and Lulu (HD). FFX HD Seymour Guado.jpg|Seymour Guado (HD). Party in macalania temple.jpg|The new character models. FFXHD Auron and Tidus.jpg|Auron and Tidus in Luca. Yuna crying in Macalania Spring.jpg|Yuna in Macalania Spring. Yuna & Tidus Macalania Pond.jpg|Tidus and Yuna in Macalania. Bltz Abes.jpg|Enhanced pre-render FMV of Tidus before a blitzball game. FFX HD Blitzball Stadium.jpg|The entrance to blitzball stadium (HD). FFX HD Tidus Blitzball Stadium.jpg|Tidus in the stadium. FFXHD Blitzball.jpg|Wakka in the Blitzball tournament. FFX HD New Battle HUD 2.png|New battle HUD. FFX Main Menu PS3.png|New menu. FFX cutscene skip.jpg|A cutscene in Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD remaster for Steam. Notice the "Press X to skip" prompt on the bottom-right corner of the screen. The Steam version finally adds the ability to skip cutscenes, albeit only FMV ones. ;Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster FFX-2 HD Gullwings pose.jpg|Rikku, Yuna and Paine's new character models. Yuna X-2HD.jpg|Yuna's new model. Rikku X-2HD.jpg|Rikku's new model. PaineHD.jpg|Paine's new model. YRP HD.jpg|Yuna, Rikku, and Paine (HD). Celsius_HD.jpg|The Celsius airship (HD). Gagazet Ruins4.jpg|The updated textures in the Mt. Gagazet ruins. Gagazet ruins.jpg|Updated textures and lighting. FFX-2 HD YRP&Leblanc_Gagazet.jpg|YRP encounter Leblanc in the Gagazet Ruins. FFX-2 HD YRP.jpg|Upgraded pre-rendered FMV scene of YRP. FFX-2HD real Emotion.jpg|The opening FMV (HD). Yuna Luca Concert1.jpg|Enhanced pre-render FMV of Yuna during the "real Emotion" concert. Yuna Luca Concert2.jpg|The end of the "Real Emotion" concert. FFX-2HD 1000 Words.jpg|Lenne and Yuna during the "1000 Words" concert. FFX-2HD Yuna and Rikku.jpg|Rikku and Yuna on the Celsius. FFX-2 HD Battle.jpg|First battle screenshot. FFX-2-Tonberry-Party-Member.JPG|Tonberry fighting alongside Yuna and Paine. FFX-2 HD Main Menu.png|New menu. ;Miscellaneous FFX HD OST Main Menu.png|The main menu of Final Fantasy X HD Remaster Original Soundtrack. FFX HD PS4 Dynamic Theme.png|PlayStation 4 Dynamic Theme. References External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site * *Steam Purchase Page de:Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster es:Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster fr:Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster Category:Game collections Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Final Fantasy X series